


Early

by maskedhero



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early, and there's only one surefire way to get Zelos out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> I've been chipping away at this for the past week  
> So maybe the last four or five things I've written about Zelos and Lloyd have been smutty but caaaan you really blame me  
> Please enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Lloyd stirs in his bed, sleepily opening his eyes to the sound of pouring rain. Faint light from their bedroom window turns their room gray and blue. Lloyd blinks heavy lids, gazing at the little sky he can see from the space between the curtains. It looks like they're in for a dreary day.

It's freezing. He wiggles his cold toes and pulls his stray feet back under the covers, taking a long breath and searching for warmth. He finds the slender body next to him and curls up against his back, burying his nose in wavy crimson hair.

Zelos smells spicy and sweet. Lloyd hums, nuzzling until his nose finds warm, pale flesh. He places little kisses along the ridge of his spine.

Shifting, Zelos groans, a little whine leaving his throat as he stretches out.

"Mmn... Time...?" He sleepily murmurs.

Lloyd presses against Zelos' bare back, wrapping his arms around his chest. "S'like eight or something."

"Go back t'sleep," Zelos whines. "Too early."

Lloyd giggles, pulling Zelos close. "I will, but I'm not done yet."

"Not done what?"

"Lovin' on you."

"Go to sleep, dork." Zelos pulls the covers over his head. Lloyd ducks under with him, snuggling against his back.

His hands fidget. He's awake now, and Zelos feels so nice and warm, fitting perfectly against him. Soft warmth only found in these early hours seeps deep into his muscles. The sleepy smell of his lover makes him lusty. He traces circles on Zelos' chest, mischievously brushing across his nipple.

Zelos twitches. He sighs as Lloyd rolls the sensitive bud through his fingers.

"Mmm, hunny..." Another sigh. Any other time Lloyd would pinch and pull at his nipples, making the redhead squirm and gasp, but he felt content gently massaging them like this. The soft sounds coming from Zelos now are enough.

"Mm, this good?"

"Mmhmm."

Lloyd slides a hand down Zelos' warm belly. He draws lines through his abs and traces the sharp angle of his hipbone. Zelos shivers at each touch. Lloyd's had enough time with him to find all his weak spots, the best places to touch him.

"Your hands feel good, n' warm," he murmurs, pressing back into Lloyd. "Goddess, you drive me up the wall..."

Lloyd chuckles, spreading kisses along the back of his neck. He loves the spray of freckles on his skin, how they grow vivid as his skin flushes. He loves his soft hair, fragrant and plentiful, and he buries his face into it. He loves the way his body feels. He loves Zelos. He tucks his fingers just under the band of Zelos' pajama pants.

Zelos takes a sleepy breath, shifting against Lloyd. Lloyd gives him space to roll onto his back and he stretches, lifting his arms over his head. Lloyd moves in, kissing his chest and letting his hand lazily roam over his belly again.

He slips past the soft flannel of Zelos' pants. His fingers comb through coarse curls.

"This okay?" Lloyd murmurs against Zelos' chest, glancing up at him. Zelos has his head buried in pillows and hair, his arms still stretched over his head. He answers with a breezy _'mmmmhmmmm'_ , spreading his fingers over his sleepy face.

Lloyd lifts Zelos' waistband down past his hips, sliding his hand back up his thigh. He glances down at Zelos' lovely morning erection and runs his fingers firmly along the length, tracing veins and touching the faint scars below the head. Thumbing the slit, Lloyd hums pleasantly at the stickiness already cooling on his hand.

Zelos sighs again, long and low. "Can you breathe under there?"

"Mhm." Lloyd shifts, rolling until his chin rests at Zelos' hip. He lays kisses on the crest of his hip, sinking down to softer flesh, until his nose meets the base of Zelos' penis. 

He nuzzles him, flicks his tongue over the warm skin, dips his fingers just down to Zelos' balls. His strokes are lazy and light and long, trailing from tip to base and back, with squeezes in just the right places and licks that can barely be called teasing.

Zelos huffs, lifting his hips into Lloyd's hand. His deep breaths heat up the space under the sheets; Lloyd feels sweat on his face already. He pulls himself up on one arm and takes Zelos' cock into his mouth, slipping his tongue around the head once, twice, three times. Zelos quivers more with each pass. He drowsily moans Lloyd's name, drawing a heavy hand through his hair.

Lloyd takes more of Zelos and gently sucks. Oh, the feeling of the redhead unravelling underneath him, his slow sounds a morning serenade, music to Lloyd's ears. The feeling of Zelos raking his fingers across his scalp, grasping a fistful of thick hair, rolling his hips closer to Lloyd. The feeling of that hand sliding down his body, catching in the band of his boxers, and tugging, the feeling of soft lips kissing and searching, the feeling of _oh, oh Zelos_.

Lloyd moans around Zelos, drawing him deeper. The redhead draws thick, wet strokes across Lloyd's shaft with his tongue. He takes a firm handful of Lloyd's ass and squeezes; Lloyd arches into him, his gasp stifled. 

They move slowly, still half-asleep. It gets hot under the sheets as they sigh, pressing against each other, groping and licking. Zelos is so sleepy, so slow, but he's still good.

"Lloyd..." Zelos rests his forehead against Lloyd's thigh, panting heavy and hard. With a few final strokes, Lloyd takes Zelos over the edge, letting him come in his mouth. He didn't want to get Zelos out of bed to clean up just yet, after all.

Zelos shudders with pleasure. His own strokes quicken, and Lloyd can feel his smile against his skin as he grows close.

Soon, Lloyd follows, and the heat is almost unbearable; he feels molten, like he's boiling over. His body melts against Zelos. His orgasm ripples through him. He says his lover's name, _Zelos, Zelos,_ until nothing but sighs come out.

They lay pressed against each other for a moment, drunk with sleep and sex.

And then Zelos lets a hand fall on Lloyd's ass, interrupting the peace with a 'smack!'.

"You are terrible," he moans, rolling on his back. "You know I can't resist morning sex."

"It's the easiest way to get you up," Lloyd smirks, shimmying up his boxers before rolling right-side up. They break free of the sheets for fresh, cool air. "Awake now?"

Zelos gives Lloyd the grumpiest stare. "Maybe." He pulls Lloyd to his chest and nuzzles his head. "One more hour, pleeease?"

Lloyd grins. "You expecting another wake up call?"

"I mean, I wouldn't object."

"Go back to sleep, dork." Lloyd flips around, snuggling back into Zelos. Zelos wraps his arms around him, and somehow he feels closer and cozier than before.

Lloyd isn't sure if he can fall asleep again, even as his eyes grow heavy to the sound of the rain outside. Despite himself, he peacefully drifts off.


End file.
